


July Goes Nuts

by Zaniida



Series: Monthly Prompts for 2018 [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Japanese words are fun, Monthly Challenges, elbows-friendly, monthly prompts, prompts, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: The Prompt:You'll have to look inside to see ^_^





	July Goes Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/gifts).



> Behold my first effort as far as POI fan art! I doubt I’ll be submitting fan art often, but it feels good to finally have this piece done. At least, in its most basic form.
> 
> So here's the prompt for this month: Stretch your muscles, step outside your comfort zone, and create **something other than a fanfic**. Plenty of suggestions below, but, basically, anything that's not merely prose (text). Work must portray _Person of Interest_ in some recognizable way. (I’m open to the idea of accepting fills from other fandoms, but talk it over with me to make sure it counts.)
> 
> This site isn't set up to host files other than text, so you'll generally need to find some other site to host your work. Art/photos can go on Deviant Art, Tumblr, Imgur, etc. -- or even just Twitter, though that's not, perhaps, the _best_ choice. Videos can be uploaded to YouTube or Facebook. Sound files I'm not so sure on; check Soundcloud, or look up some podfics and figure out where they're hosted.
> 
> See the End Note for info on my follow-up, based on your fills ^_^
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **A Note on Poetry**  
>  While it's low on my list, I'd be fine accepting poetry... if some effort is put into form and editing. I'm skeptical about amateur free verse, because it's far too easy to just splatter a bunch of words over the paper and stick in random line breaks and call it good (I should know, I did plenty of this in my teens). Poets use the tools of sound (assonance, consonance) and rhythm/cadence, of imagery and symbolism; it's far more than just _making prose sound weird_.
> 
> So, you can talk me into accepting free verse, if it looks like you worked hard on it. But the bar's a little higher than for other forms of poetry. Even without rhymes, it's important to pay attention to sound.
> 
> Aside from free verse, the criteria would be: At least twelve lines, and some poetic form (nonce forms count!). If you'd like to create short forms (limerick, haiku, tanka, rondelet, etc.), then create two or three that are related in some fashion (e.g. one for each member of the team, or a set of scenes that create (or comment on) a story).

Incidentally, this fan art exists entirely because "Reese" in Japanese is "Riisu" and "risu" (short vowel) means "squirrel" and TheaNishimori pointed this out to me while I was mispronouncing his name while recording a podfic of her work. So y'all can blame _her_ =^.^=

[](https://img00.deviantart.net/f74b/i/2018/182/8/d/risu_no_riisu__and_chipmunk_finch__by_arkylie-dcfxunl.png)

## Possible Options

I don't mean to say these are the only options; this is just to give you a wide variety of ideas.

Also, it appears that I use the phrase "bonus points" a lot. I don't mean to imply a point system, just that hey, it's extra cool if you do this other thing too! I _may or may not_ end up granting extra benefits to those who go above and beyond the call of duty in fulfilling this prompt.

### I. Fan Art

You could create a piece of fan art for the show, or -- even better -- choose a fanfic that you enjoy, and create for it a piece of cover art or some imagery related to a favorite scene.

Photo manips are acceptable, as long as it’s clear that some effort has been put to the task (e.g. don’t just toss some words over a screencap and call it good). All forms of art are welcome, everything from scribbles and stick figures to full-on painterly masterpieces, as long as it portrays POI in some recognizable form.

### II. Podfic

Choose a short fanfic that you enjoy, and make a podfic of it (record yourself reading it, like an audiobook). Bonus points if you enlist a second or third person to do the voices!

### III. Recipe Book

Put together a small recipe book, somehow related to the show. For example, take a group of characters (see examples below), and link (or create/describe) a recipe for each character. Could do food, drinks, dessert, or any combination thereof; might construct an entire dinner plan, or what they’d bring on a picnic.

  * Finch, Reese, Carter, Fusco
  * Finch, Reese, Shaw, Root, Fusco
  * Carter, Zoe, Shaw, Root
  * Harold, Nathan, Arthur (and possibly Will Ingram as well)
  * Elias, Marconi, Fusco (and maybe Carter)
  * Logan Pierce, Joey Durban, Harper Rose
  * Taylor Carter, Lee Fusco, Genrika Zhikova (and maybe Leila as well)



Bonus if you work from characters who were only in a single episode.

You don't have to craft a story around the meal(s), but, if you decide to do so, the obvious trap is _too much detail_. Detail the meals in the non-story part; within the story itself, use only as much detail as benefits the story. Practically nobody likes to read those giant descriptions of meals the reader isn't actually eating at the time.

This can obviously be hosted directly on AO3, with links to recipe sites if you like.

### IV. Arts and Crafts

Create a small project related to POI. Some possibilities:

  * Paper Art: Origami, Quilling, Collage, Paper Maché
  * Fabrics and Yarn: Cross-Stitch, Knitting, Crochet, Sewing (maybe little dolls?)
  * Bead Work
  * Food Art: Pancakes, bread, vegetable carving, fruit trays, noodles, sushi, cookies or other desserts, bento boxes...



Seriously, look up "awesome bento box" on Google image search.

### V. Filk Song

Write a song about POI. Bonus points for recording, but just posting the lyrics would qualify. Can be an original song, or a parody of an existing song.

### VI. Fanvid

If you think you could pull off a fanvid within the next two months, go for it! Doesn’t have to be a full-length song. Could do a music fanvid, comedy redub, fandub, or even a machinima-like piece (using footage of the characters to create a new story). Bonus if it's in another language!

### VII. Voice Acting

You can use the canon episodes, or a fanfic with a lot of dialog. It's easy to find transcripts online; put the text into a form that's easy to read, print it up, and act it out in front of a mic.

While we've never recorded ourselves doing this, my family has done this with Red Dwarf scripts, and it's a blast! So you might consider getting friends and family to participate; just give each person a character to work with.

Incidentally, this might be even more interesting with people who don’t know these characters. Give them a simple explanation of what the character is like, and see how they interpret the voice ^_^

 **Note:** If you’re going to upload it so it’ll count for this challenge, make sure to get the **consent** of everyone whose voice ends up on the recording!

### VIII. Acting for the Camera

Film a short scene either from POI canon or from a fanfic you enjoy. Monologues are fine, and you could film yourself acting out multiple characters, but, again, might be even more fun if you get other fans involved (or rope in good-natured friends who don’t yet know the series). If you’ve no fans in the immediate area, consider working with an online fan, filming your scenes separately and splicing them together for the finished product. (If two or more fans work together online to create a thing, I’ll count it as multiple fills, just to be fair to those involved.)

You can get fancy if you like, but it doesn’t need to be fancy. Just people getting on camera and saying words (or acting out wordless segments, if you prefer) is fine. You don’t have to wear costumes or anything (though bonus points if you give it a try!).

### IX. Cosplay

If you think you can dress up like one of the characters in a recognizable way, give that a try!

## Bonus Thought

Find a charity that you think your favorite character would favor, and donate to them this month or next.

**Author's Note:**

> The deadline on this project is _four_ months, to give people more time to complete an unusual project. Which means that the deadline is actually _Halloween_. However, those who get their fills in within two months (by August 31st -- my birthday) count double.
> 
> Every person who submits a fill gets to **vote** to help determine the order of my upcoming fics, and also to submit up to three **drawing prompts** and/or **podfic requests** for me to consider. No promises on them getting filled (let alone in a timely manner), but it'll end up on my tentative to-do list.
> 
> ### Request Guidelines
> 
> Nothing sexualized, in any fashion; I won't draw or record sex-related material, even, like, gay bars (and I don't consider nudity inherently sexual, but I won't draw nudity right now, either). Nothing particularly gross or gory.
> 
> Since I'll likely be posting any podfics on my YouTube channel, no swearing. I appreciate swear words used occasionally, to make a point, but my channel is meant to be mostly family-friendly; I even censor the word "crap," thanks to one of my nieces.
> 
> Given that I'm just starting out in podfics, keep it relatively short. I think I'll keep it to 2000 words or less right now, though you can make a case for up to 5000 words.
> 
> If I get at least four fills, then I'll look through the proposed art prompts and pick one to create (may not be soon). If I get at least eight fills, then I'll pick _three_.
> 
> If I get at least eight fills, then I'll look through the proposed podfic options and pick one to record (again, may not be soon). If I get at least twelve fills, then I'll pick _three_.
> 
> ### Voting
> 
> At present, I have quite a few fics open! I'd like to close them down, but sometimes it's hard to focus. If you submit a fill, you can vote on which ones I should prioritize (you get three votes, and can put two or three on a single fic if you like). (Those of you in email contact with me: If you submit a fill, I'll count your email vote twice.)
> 
> Here are the options at present:
> 
> [Nippitaty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439533)
>     The vampire!Elias one.
> [Strange Bedfellas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023886)
>     Omegaverse Marconi/Finch.
> [Buying Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912519)
>     Second installment in the [Finchnapping series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/731106).
> [Bargains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134205) (aka One Bargain Harold Could Not Agree to (and Five He Could))
>     All the many things Elias could've asked for, instead of a chess partner.
> [Five Moments of Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870220) (Main Cast)
>     The FMI fic currently in progress, with a major section for each character.
> [The Toll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102943)
>     Dark John -- follow-up to tenaya's [The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002244).
> [To Be There in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359295)
>     The time magic one (a la _It's a Wonderful Life_ ).
> [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691733) (aka On the Other Side of the Mirror)
>     The rape one. Well, the _current_ rape one, anyway.
> [Manipulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603812)
>      The NaNoWriMo one where they're trapped in a simulation and Finch has superpowers. This one's unlikely to ever be finished, but I do have some ideas left ^_^
> [A Room with Five Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958228)
>     You guys ^_^ I really need to put time into this one; I got some serious writer's block in December.
> The [Monthly Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/series/908421) follow-ups
>     A page per fill, and there's at least three of them waiting for me to write an extension.
> [Typo Reward Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828004)
>     I still haven't gotten around to posting the one Fringuello earned. I got some starts on it, but it's harder than I expected and I've been busy and procrastinating.
> 
> So, your vote could help focus my attention onto specific fics a little earlier than the rest.
> 
> ### Stretch Goal
> 
> If I get the equivalent of **a dozen fills** , I intend to create an upgraded version of my Squirrel and Chipmunk pic, one that's in full color and has better details.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [July___ヽ(´▽｀)/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213107) by [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland)
  * [Stitches of Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784149) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)
  * [The Ballad of Team Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807834) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)
  * [Fanart for Hamartia (the hero's fatal flaw) by astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855810) by [Fringuello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello)
  * [Upgrading your skillset (every day).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856002) by [merionees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees)




End file.
